Mizu
by Oblivion12
Summary: Hp/Naruto xover. Summary Inside.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. I only own the characters and plot scenes I create to make the story move.**

**AN: THIS STORY IS FOR THOSE WHO WATCHES/READ NARUTO ANIMES/MANGAS! If you don't watch anime or read mangas then you'll be lost real quickly! This is a new idea that popped up in my head during my weeks of Insomnia due to testing. I hope you all like it! Oh right, if any of you see any errors or poor choices of words. Please do tell me. I will be using ficwad as a beta for me. It has been remade due to the (early)bad rating I got from the first one.**

**Summary: ****Naru/HP xover. Infant Harry is found by a shinobi in the ruins of the Potter House. He is then whisked away by the ninja to the Elemental Countries. Will he be lost to the turbulent and war-torn land? Or will he rise up and walk the bloody path of greatness? This is 100 years (or so) before Naruto is born! The Hidden Villages does not exist yet. Harry is the same age as Senju Hashirama (The 1st Hokage).**

**--Unknown Location--**

"Tch… those little Kaguya nins are quite the challenge after all." remarked a dark figure, hopping past through the dense, mist-filled woods "Now where in Kami name is Sachio? That bastard better not gets soft and dies on me."

The figure wore dark blue samurai plate armor and had two large scrolls strapped horizontally to his back. His face is covered in soot and dried blood with his dark hazel eyes keenly surveys his surroundings for any signs of hidden enemies.

Suddenly several white objects tore through the figure's back causing him to fall from the tree.

Five other figures dropped down to the branch from the shadows looking at the floor where the first figure fell.

"We got him! No one can take the _**Teshi Sendan**_ and live to tell about it!" One of the figures arrogantly boasted as the group laugh at their latest kill. The five were all dressed in a loose kimono that exposed part of their chests and abdomens. They had pale white hair and twin red dots on their forehead and light green eyes that tinged with the sparks of insanity as they revel in their kill.

But in their arrogance they failed to see their target's body dissolved into a puddle of water and that the mist slowly began condensing to another location, several trees behind them.

"_**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**_" muttered the first figure as he smiled sadistically, looking at the backs of the unsuspecting group 'eat this you Kaguya rats!'

In an instant a large torrent of water in a shape of a large eastern dragon burst forth from his position and raced towards the 5 would be killers, tearing apart every tree that got in its way.

The group, now alerted by the rumbles of the water quickly tried to jump out of the dragon's way as it smashed into the branch they stood on and violently exploded. Two of the Kaguyas failed to move away in time and took the attack head on; the force of the water crushed every part of their bodies.

"Shit! He's still alive!" One of surviving Kaguya cursed as the remaining three jumped toward where the dragon came from. But before the group made any attempt to move forward, they were again, forced to dodge a hail of kunais.

"Do you bastards really think you can take _me _on?" remarked the first figure appearing out of the water left that the jutsu left behind.

"I'm Amatsuki Daiki!" the figure proclaimed, as the three Kaguyas charged at him, clapping his hands together and roared "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha**!"

Water burst from his mouth, forming a great wave and flooded the entire area, creating a miniature lake and forcing the three attackers to leap back up on one of the many branches.

"Die fool!" one of the Kaguya roared pointing all his fingers at Daiki before yelling out "_**Teshi Sendan!"**_

Streams of bones from the fingers immediately shot out and sped towards the laughing figure below who gracefully dodged hails of bone bullets as the other two attackers follow the suit and firing bone bullets at the figure who is seemingly danced across the performing several hand seals before dissolving into mist.

"Damn that bastard, where did he go?" one of the Kaguyas hissed as they stopped their barrage and leaped down from the branches forming a tight circle around each other.

"Well he certainly earned his title as head of that wretched _clan_…" another Kaguya commented with disdain as the three scanned the surrounding trees and shadows for any signs of the armored shinobi.

"Why thank you for the compliment" a disembodied voice called out as the woods were once again covered in mist "But enough of this little game."

"Come out you bastard!" one of the Kaguyas roared out as he blindly fired into the mist hopping to hit the elusive shinobi "Face me like a man!"

The disembodied voice's only replied "**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi…**"

A sudden distant rumbling forced as group to cling closer together as they try to discover the incoming threat. The rumbling instantly stopped as sudden as it began.

Not relaxing even once, one of the attackers started to speak out "Wha-"

But before he can even finish a single word, water under the group forced them upward forming a large watery snake with its jaws agape with the group standing within its maw. The Snake snapped it jaws shut, trapping the trio and leaving them to drown in the water. It then turn its head to the ground and smashing back into it, forming a small river leading into the depths of the woods, taking all signs of the trio with it.

"Fucking inbreds, all talk and no fight." Muttered the Daiki as he sat looking at the battle scarred and flooded area.

As he stood up he sensed several chakra signatures heading towards his location.

"Dammit! Reinforcements already?" he cursed as he quickly leaped past the trees trying to evade the fast approaching signatures.

He quickly found himself in a large clearing; a large smoldering ruin of a house can be seen at its center.

"The Hell? Where is this place?" he silently muttered as he leaped towards the smoking rubbles. He was greeted by cries from a child in the ruins with a body of a woman lying in front of a crying infant.

"Quiet down gaki, do you want the ones who killed your parents to come back?" he silently hissed picking up and cradling the young child in his arms "Another orphan to this pathetic war huh? I guess you're a lucky one." The infant merely quieted down and gurgled in his arms.

The young child was partially covered in soot silently looked up at him inquisitively with his emerald eyes as he snuggled closer to the armored figure for warmth. The child had snow white skin and a small mop of obsidian hair on top of his head. A single lightning shaped scar was imbedded into the center of the young infant's forehead; exuding an aura of darkness and hate.

But before he could decide on what to do next he sensed two chakras signs coming towards their position, Daiki quickly head back in the mist before they were discovered. Leaping into the mist once more, Daiki failed to look back to see a giant man lumbering to the ruins followed by a smaller man flying down in a large metal contraption.

"I guess you're stuck with me bozu," he remarked looking down at the infant who fell asleep in his arms as the pair leaped across the dark misty woods "I just hope you can survive your new home."

**Five Years Later**

"And that's how I found him in the woods!" a proud and boisterous Amatsuki Daiki boasted to a small group of children surrounding him in large open field as a pair of children clashed against each other several yards away from the group.

"Wow, so you took on twenty Kaguya Elites while holding onto Roka-sama?" inquired an awestruck little boy as the group of children sat captivated around a slightly aged Daiki, as they listened to the slightly 'exaggerated' retelling of the night he found his adopted son.

"Why of course! After all, they wanted me dead for years now!" Daiki exclaimed enjoying the attention the group was giving while thinking 'A little white lie never hurt anyone.'

He wore a simple loose azure kimono with a sleeveless muscle shirt that hugged his muscular figure. Still youthful in many ways, only his haunted hazel eyes showed any signs of age and experience that hid under the imposing young body.

Several yards away, the pair of children continues to spar pitilessly, each trying to maneuvering themselves to deal the killing blow. But the pair never stopped listening in on the conversation that continued on several yards away.

One was a young raven haired boy with piercing and calculating emerald eyes dressed in a tight sleeveless black spandex shirt that covered from his entire neck to his waist, along with a loose dark blue padded pant with its ends wrapped with white bandages a few inches above his ankle. He had a wakizashi strapped to his back and several small pouches that hanged around his waist.

The other was an equally young girl with long light purple hair that was tied into a ponytail with a small amber ribbon and calm bright reddish brown eyes that scanned for any signs of weakness in her opponent. She wore a traditional white kimono top with long sleeves and a blue skirt styled hakama cinching her waist. She wielded twin simple katanas with multiple other weapons hidden within her sleeves.

'Always exaggerating that damn story, Kami it's embarrassing!' the boy thought furiously as his opponent took his moment of thought to her advantage and sent a barrage of kunais , peppering the entire area around him. He instantly leapt from his position throwing several shuriken at his assailant instantly forming several hand seals.

"**Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **he yelled out as his shuriken began to multiply, all heading towards his calm sparring partner.

The girl merely twirled one of her katanas in front of her, deflecting all shuriken heading her way. As the last of the shuriken fell to the ground, the girl remained unhurt surrounded by shurikens.

"You've overexerted yourself, _again._" She stated. as the boy landed on the ground, never once breaking eye contact with her.

As their eyes continue to meet, the boy fell forward and began to cough out some blood. Shaking her head, she jumped towards him as the boy feebly tried to stand up.

"Yea, yea, you always say that whenever I cough up some blood." the boy muttered as the girl pulled him up with surprising strength, draping his left arm over her shoulder as the pair walked towards the group "I'm fine Miya, it's not like I'm going to die from this anyway."

"Hmph, always so reckless" she sighed closing her eyes as they walked "You're going to get killed for that one day Roka, or worse get someone else killed."

"Right" Roka replied sarcastically waving at the group of children surrounding his father as they came up to the group "and that'll be the day you'll get some boobs!"

His only response from her was a fist slamming into his side and a deadly whisper in his ear.

"_Never_ talk about a woman's breast in front of her, _Roka-kun_" Miya stated giving him a cold smile as she threw him on his ass beside Daiki.

"Geez you're spending too much time with my mom Miya" the raven haired boy muttered grimacing from the pain radiating from his within body and his ass.

"Indeed, but she still doesn't have the killer intent Ushio produces" Daiki replied to his adopted son laughing at his discomfort before having a serious expression on his face "Overexerting yourself with an advance jutsu again huh?"

"It was nothing; I just wanted to get a feel of the jutsu I just learned" Roka answered as the children around him looked at him awestruck by his casual attitude with the leader of their clan.

"Baka!" Daiki shouted out smiling, as he pressed his palm on his son's head and ruffling up his already wild hair "you just want to show off to me that you're ready for the Rite of Passage."

"Tou-san you know I'm ready for it! I've been training since I could walk!" the young child protested looking at his fire with fire in his eyes "Everyone knows that I'm one of the best in the cla-"

"Don't try to be arrogant with me," Daiki interrupted pressing his son's head downward "You have no idea what the rite entails!"

'Especially when you are the heir to the clan,' he mentally added amusedly looking at his protesting son.

But before the argument could continue an armored man leaped down before the group kneeling.

"Amatsuki-sama, the clan elders have requested a council meeting." He stated never once looking up from the ground.

"Again? It better not be that worthless issues about tea again! Damn those old farts needs to find a better hobby besides talking" The young man grumbled standing up, walking away from the group of kids "Well duty calls, I'll finish telling you kids that story on another time, ja ne."

With a small wave to the group, the man and Daiki disappeared from view.

"What do you think it's about now?" Miya asked as the children began to disperse, leaving the two alone.

"Who cares, they're just bothering tou-san with 'that' issue again" Roka responded coldly walking towards a large street surrounded by large huts.

Miya merely shook her head sadly and walked beside.

**Meeting Hall**

"You wrinkled old asses better have a good reason to call me here again" Daiki grumbled coldly as he walked into a large room with a two large row of chairs and table forming circle, completely filled aged and veteran individuals, facing the double-door entrance "The first one to even suggest a new heir will lose their ability to speak."

"Be reasonable Amatsuki-sama! That boy is not even an Amatsuki in blood! How could you expect your fellow clansmen to serve under him when you pass away?" responded one of the elders standing up to address Daiki, only to fall back on his seat as the Amatsuki Leader leveled his hate filled eyes at him.

"I expect them to serve him with respect and loyalty like how you serve all the great heads before me!" He hissed out growing tired of the elders' incessant attempts to replace his son with another as his heir.

"Nevertheless, the boy has yet to prove himself to us or the clan that he is an effective leader and shinobi." Another elder, a supporter of Daiki, raised his opinion, nodding his to the angry leader "I hear he is quite eager to go through the Rite of Passage. Why not use it as a way to test young Roka to see if he truly has the potential to become the next leader of the Amatsuki?"

"No! He is not ready for the Rite! He is but a child, ignorant of the ways of a true shinobi." Daiki retorted closing his eyes as the room lit up in a flurry of words as both Daiki's supporters and detractors debated about the issue.

"Enough of this senseless drawl Daiki-sama , just let the boy perform the Rite! This way it'll silence any doubts here about young Roka's ability and competence." An elder hissed to Daiki as the debate goes on "it's the only way for them to even acknowledge him as the heir!"

After several hours, the hall was still deeply divided in the debate and Daiki was on his last nerve.

"Very well!" He shouted out, silencing the bickering elders "Very well, I will allow him to perform the Rite of Passage."

A rumble of approval ran throughout the elders as both parties were satisfied with their leader's decision.

One hoping the young one will succeed.

The other, hoping for the death of Amatsuki Roka.

_**AN: And here it ends for this chapter! For those who were hoping for smut, forget about it. I can't write smut. That is unless someone would want to write it for me. Well, I hope you guys and gals enjoy this new story. The start is pretty confusing, but it's basically is this: Daiki travelled into a 'mysterious' mist and ended up in Harry's world. Then he came back through the same mist. So now with the mist gone, no one can find Harry nor can Harry go back.**_

_**Harry will now be called Roka, I will sometime refer him back as Harry but mostly it will be Roka. As for the pairing, it will be unknown for now. Yes, I like to leave you guys guessing. **_

_**As for my other story, I will continue writing on it. But don't expect any updates from it for now. This story is created for me to clear my head and get the juice flowing again. Also, Harry will meet Naruto and the other characters, but it will be a very long time before that happens.**_

_**Yes it is done! The revision took forever but I did it! I hope you like this one, All helpful comments and flames are accepted! If you're just here to bash the story, don't waste my time and leave.**_

_**Here is the meanings of the Japanese names of each characters in this chap:**_

Roka- White Crest of the Wave

Ushio- Tide

Sachio- fortunately born

Daiki- Great + tree, Great + shining, Great + valuable (you pick the meaning)

_**The Jutsus I used in this chap:**_

**Teshi Sendan– Drilling Finger Bullets: **Kaguya Bloodline Technique.__With this jutsu, the user can fire his fingertip bones at an opponent like bullets. Since they have regenerative bones, the rate of their fire can become limitless

_**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**_** – ****Water Release****: Water Dragon Missile: **is a technique that creates a serpentine dragon to attack the opponent. While a very powerful technique, it requires the most handsigns seen in the series, 42 different handsigns. Another drawback to the technique is it requires the user to be near a large body of water to complete the technique. However, the Second Hokage was able to produce one far from water, which was a testament to his skill and part of the reason why he was selected as Hokage. (In our case, Amatsuki Daiki)

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha – Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave: **the user shoots an entire lake's worth of water out of his mouth which he then uses for his water jutsu. When it is first summoned, the technique varies from user to user. The second hokage is also known for the use of this tehcnique. The Second Hokage's version is more of a spiraling vortex of water which he then uses to crash on to the opponent.

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi – Water Release: Snake's Mouth:** This jutsu allows the user to summon a large amount of water. The water then transforms itself into the shape of a snake and crashes down on their enemy, literally swallowing them. After it has swallowed them it turns into a river that carries their enemy away.

**Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu- Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique: **The Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique allows the user to create a shadow clone image of a Shuriken to attack a opponent. The user can either throw a single shuriken and use the technique to create multiple shadows clones of it, a single shuriken and hide the other clone under its shadow.

Retrieved from "naruto./wiki/ShurikenShadowCloneTechnique"


End file.
